


In The Lounge

by SonOfAMuggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Summary: Inspired by this gif:https://64.media.tumblr.com/3b593b250cbb73e581551907f6079761/tumblr_inline_njvc91olbf1rk163a.gif
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	In The Lounge

Snape entered the Teacher's Lounge with a smug air and a bulky book titled _Deadly Ingredients and Their Uses._

"Angelina and Fred are going to the Yule Ball together. Pay up." Snape told McGonagall. He removed the hidden copy of Witch Weekly from between the battered pages and dropped it on the table.

"Not a chance. The bet was that they would use the titles 'Boyfriend and Girlfriend' by the end of the school year. I hear no titles. Fregelina would never be so conventional." McGonagll sat at the break table confidently sipping her tea. Sprout sat to her right eyeing the conversation like a venomous tentacula.

"Come on Minnie, don't be a sore loser." Snape said.

"Looser? My bank account says otherwise." 

"How long are you going to brag about getting Flintwood." Snape scoffed

"Until Merlin returns. Oliver obviously needed someone challenging after Percy Weasley."

"You know the use of divination is cheating." Snape leaned over her grabbing an iced biscuit off the tea tray.

"My dear Severus, when you've been around as long as I have you have no need for cheating." McGonagall replied, bringing the cup to her lips in victory.

"I'll put 20 gallons on Harry and Draco!" Sprout said enthusiastically.

"Oh Pomona," Minerva tapped the witch's hand lovingly. "We don't bet on anything as transparent as Drarry." 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif:  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/3b593b250cbb73e581551907f6079761/tumblr_inline_njvc91olbf1rk163a.gif


End file.
